Heated and Sensual Flames
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Natsu finds himself broke again due to his waste of money by paying damages on a job that he got fired at. Lucy was recently dumped and see's that her love life has been falling down the drain like crystal clear water. One encounter at a local bar and a few drinks here and there. What exactly do you get and how did that accident effect their lives, emotions, and daily routines?
1. Chapter 1

**Well let us start this book already so we can get it out the way ;) Because I got other books I need to tend to and also put up. **

**I just got too much idea's swelling up in my brain if only I had multiple arms so I could type them all down!**

**Enought of my talking.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV **

One fucking slip of a hand is what got me into this mess.

One minute I'm cleaning the table like I'm suppose to be since I'm the new hired waitress, I have to scrape gum which were stuck hard under the table. Trust me, no one wants to scrape disgusting harden chewed up shit from a table but I needed the money if I wanted to keep my house which was up a hill. Recently people have been trying to come and destroy it to put some newly built house and to shoo those damn rich bastards, I have to work.

Who likes work?

Every morning, I got to get up from my- I might add- cozy and comfy bed to come to this dump. It was the only the place available and they didn't even pay as much, I might be here for decades but it's the best I could do at this moment. The funny thing about all this is that I'm a mage, yeah you know what those are right? those really cool people you see on Tv that use magic and then you think 'ah that's not real'.

Well I am.

Instead of using boring old powers, I am dragon slayer. Cool, right? I know. Anyways, I could have been going on a quest which is what mages do but recently every time I did, I'd end up damaging things and all the money went to paying it off which is why I decided to take on this extra job of hell.

I sighed gritting my teeth as I scraped harder to get the gum off as the other waitress, what was his name? Bob or some shit. His name was so lame, it was hard to keep in memory so I checked his name tag which said 'Len'. I watched as he walked towards me and purposely stepped on my toes, a smug grin sketched on his face as he strutted away.

Oh how much I wanna slam his face into a wall and burn him, I breathed, inhaling and exhaling trying to keep my rage in.

This guy had made an enemy of me since day one, he kind of reminded of another guy named Gray who was some what my child hood ... frenemy?

This 'Len' guy has kept on making my working life worse than it already is and knowing my anger, I wasn't going to last long until I made him shit in his pants.

He then returned, probably wanting to do more but I was just on the last gum fighting with it and scraping it as hard as I can. What the fuck? Was this gum here for decades or something? The platter in my hand slipped and swerved forward hitting Len right in the stomach and it fell to the ground with a clanging sound.

He grunted and clutched his stomach to only glare at me with sheepish eyes. I wanted to roll mines as I went near him, bent down to pick it up but that all stopped when his fist connected with the back of my head.

I rubbed it not even letting out a cry of pain because to be honest, that was the weakest punch I've ever received. Erza punched better than this coward, I stood up in a flash and stepped into his personal space seeing as I was taller than him, I looked down on the bastard.

"Are you not going to apologize?" I asked in a mundane tone of voice but really inside, I was already picturing my fist at his cheeks. His eyes twitched from to and fro and I raised my eyebrows waiting for his answer and I got it. "Why would I?" and that actually did it for me, I was trying to be nice and friendly to this dumbass but now he could forget it.

Before he could walk away, I lifted him up by the collar and slammed him on a near by table. He yelped in pain and arched his back but got up in seconds.

"You are so dead Dragneel!" he shouted getting up on the table and jumped onto me where I stumbled back a bit. Flame started rearing it's ugly head at my arms, I took him off of me burning his cloths then I dragon roared him sending him flying back into a wall with tables, chairs, and other things flying towards him.

I smirked mischievously at the now slumped and battered Len, that should teach him to mess with a mage. Dumb prick, I turned to run so no one could see me escape but was clearly stopped by the all mighty boss. You got it, the one who owned the damn restaurant and the one who could use magic as well as me. I gulped a lump in my throat as I looked up at him and he didn't look too good.

"H-hi" I waved slightly smiling but I knew, yes I fucking knew I would pay for all these damn damages. I sighed annoyed at myself for getting fired yet again but this time I had to pay and then get fired. Who had money for that? surely not me. What am I going to tell Happy when I get home.

Shit, I'm so screwed! and not just in the head...

...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"I know , Levy. I just need to get my wallet and he said his outside. I'll talk to you and tell you the details tomorrow" I pressed the phone to my ear as I slipped on my left flats and buckled my belt a bit tighter down my waist. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure that I looked fabulous because hell, I felt fabulous!

Orange designed tank top that showed off by boobs. Check

Tight blue dim jeans that are ripped at my thighs and legs. Check

Black glittery belt with the buckle labeling 'L'. Check

Silver black flats. Check

Hair in a side ponytail. Check

Pink lipstick. Check

I sprayed a bit of perfume here and there and I slipped out the door once I heard the car horn. I wasn't the type to usually check myself in the mirror and keep looking over myself but today my boyfriend said he had a surprise for me.

I was so ready and couldn't wait as I hopped in the passenger seat almost bouncing in my seat, and my sexy boyfriend Ritaku turned to me and gave me his usual smirk. I could melt under it any time if I wanted to and I sure did now. His black hair was wild and crazed and he always gave that sign of a bad boy and it fit him well since he was considered as one.

"So where are we going?" I questioned once we've been on the road for a few minutes but he only grunted as an answer.

I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to tell me and I'd have to wait until we get there. He stayed quiet which was weird, he would usually be spouting his jokes and be a pervert while I'd laugh and blush the whole ride.

I glanced at him and saw how tense he looked and then I knew something was wrong. Rita was that type of conceited person who was super outgoing but still cared to others feelings and I got to know that over time as we started going out three months ago.

We stopped at a normal tiny cafe and I shrugged guessing it was just a little date , I didn't mind it at all as long as I spent some time with Ritaku then it's all fine with me. He sat at the stool and I took a seat next to him as we ordered our drinks in unison, both of us ordering the same thing.

A smile cracked on his lips and he shook his head in amusement while I looked at him twisting my stool towards him so we were facing each other."So what's up Rita?" I hit him slightly on the shoulder and he frowned while I grew more suspicious.

"Lucy..." he began and I didn't like the tone of his voice as he began his sentence. "Rita-chan!" A squealing voice came from behind and suddenly I saw my boyfriend being hugged by a very cute girl who was much shorter than me.

I stared in shock and didn't say anything as Rita held the girl and sat her on his lap, a pang of pain shot through my chest like cupids arrows have gone too deep and had broke my heart in pieces. "Lucy this is my girlfriend..." Rita's voice trailed off and the girl smirked at me but no words came out my mouth as they hung open.

After a few minutes of understanding, I fixed my jaw and gazed at him. "Since when?" I managed to speak out and I bit my lip so the tears won't leak. "Two months ago" he looked down ashamed as the the pretty brunette held him in his arms, pressing her body close to him.

I kept swallowing, my throat went dry and my mind went blink as the waiter gave us our drinks.

"S-so you not only cheated and manipulated my feelings but you probably lied about loving me... was that the surprise that you had planned for me today?" I could feel my voice trembling and my body shaking with anger but I was in too much pain to even feel it.

"Because it's sure a surprise" I finished.

He scratched the back of his head and looked down as the girl caressed his cheeks, I really wanted to slap the little bitch. She was trying to show off and that really pissed me the fuck off but the one who I'm outraged mostly about is my Ex-BOYFRIEND!

I cupped the drink that the waiter had given me and held tightly to it while I threw it in their direction, both gasped as the cool liquid hit them slithering down their bodies.

The brunette got up from her boyfriends lap and flipped me the middle finger. I stood from my seat ready to leave when he stopped me.

"Can we at least stay friends?" he whispered leaning into my ear. I scoffed pushing him off of me before he got me dirty.

"In your dreams with your pencil sized dick" I screamed and ran as the tears finally welled up and spilled.

...

* * *

I found myself running out out of breath I stopped near a local bar called 'Hell's gate' how ironic? I sniffed as the tears were not stopping.

I probably looked like shit, my eyes were swelled up and red, my nose like Rudolph the red nose reindeer, my face blotchy and flushed. I hoped no one I knew was here, I couldn't take more of anyone's hurtful comments or sympathy.

I shouldn't be so fucking shocked.

This is the third relationship that has gone sour and rotten for me, this time it truly does hurt. It's felt as though your heart was being ripped out through your flush and you were just screaming in pain and agony. I stumbled down on a seat and watched as several people had their eyes on me but the cold glare I gave had them looking away in a matter of seconds.

I slid my head down onto the wooden table covering my head with my arms and cursing myself even more.

Why the fuck did I fall for him? Why did I have to get myself hurt again? How did I not even see this coming?

I felt another presence and the table rattled, my head shot up in curiosity as I looked over at the person who had dared sat down when I wanted to be alone.

I stared at the guy before me, pink hair shuffling at every possible direction, tan tone skin, his collarbone looked so amazing that I almost reached my hands out to touch it, his green speckled eyes darkened at me and his lips held a pout. He was cute... very cute and I probably looked like crap, I realized.

He waved his hand motioning for someone to bring us drinks as we waited, he didn't bother looking at me.

I got pretty annoyed at that even though I'm the one that didn't want no one here at this table and yet he came anyways so it was basically his fault.

"Why did you decide that this table was available?" I announced with more attitude than I wanted, he then finally looked at me and shrugged in a nonchalant way.

The guy brought us more than a couple of beers placing them down on the table.

"What's your name?" he decided to break the intense silence, at first I didn't respond not seeing the need to but did anyways. "Lucy..." I let my voice carry off and he nodded then gave me an alluring smile that had my lips tipping.

"I'm Natsu" he cocked his head to the side a bit, his cheeks flush red by the way his cheeks formed the smile. My heart started throbbing even more and I wondered what would have happened if I met this guy instead of... of..- I couldn't even say his name at this time, it would only hurt me so I let it go.

"Why are in such a place?" he suddenly says as he drank his fourth one, he looked like he was getting drunk pretty damn fast and that got me curious that maybe he had problems of his own. "Heart break" I confessed and shrugged because he was a stranger and we would probably never meet again so what's the harm in letting out a little complaint or talk a bit.

"Oh.." he frowned and I gave him a confused glare.

"Even cute girls get their hearts broken, that's fucked up. That guy was probably a low life anyways, you'll find someone waaay better" he slurred then got up and bumped my waist telling me to scoot over.

He sat next to me and I giggled as he almost fell but he laughed with me.

"I'm not saying that cause I'm dunk, just ya know telling the truth" his left arm went around the arms rest almost as if located on my shoulders.

...

I was drinking along with him already feeling my head go round from my third one. I wasn't used to drinking, if I ever went to parties I'd only have one to two because If I had even an ounce more of that I'd be dunk. We started just normal talking to each other but as the hours passed, we didn't even know the nonsense that was coming out our drunk ass mouths.

"I told that ice shitting bastard to give me back my stuff but nooo he just got to bother me" Natsu yelled loudly as we wobbled out the bar since it was closing time, they were kicking us out.

I was slumping against Natsu and he held me by the waist bringing my body close to his warm side, and I knew he was trying hard not to fault as we walked aimlessly.

I laughed hard at his joke.

"Seriously?" I hiccuped and he nodded more times than once which just got me laughing even more.

"If you think that's funny, you should just come to our guild Fairy tail. Craziest place of all times" he chuckled as we made a left and we seemed to be going up a hill, I was having a hard time keeping up since I kept slipping but Natsu caught me and held me tighter.

"There's this big breasted beast named Erza who will beat the shit out of you even if you are the man among mans. She is a 'he-she'" he shook his head as if going back to the memory.

I nodded getting a bit scared as he described the lady, she sounded like some monster.

We kept walking as Natsu talked on and on about his guild mates while I listened and laughed at all their description. When were almost at the top, I noticed a cottage little brown house was there with a sign : 'Natsu and Happy's house'.

Happy?

My mind drifted off thinking about it and I ended up tripping on a wig falling back wards as if in slow motion but was quickly caught and lifted in the air.

When I opened my eyes thinking I must've hallucinated, I found myself high in the sky staring down at Natsu. I screamed loudly and heard mocking laughter behind me noticing that something was holding me up, I glanced up to see a blue cat with white wings smiling at me devilishly.

"You weight a ton" he murmured and I got angry.

He was cute in a way but something about the way he looked at me, irked my skin that I got annoyed.

"Put me down" I squealed but he shook his head no.

"Put me back down before I cut off your whiskers you damn cat" I threatened my head aching and spinning, "Happy stop scaring her, she's not feeling good" Natsu shouted and Happy, which is the cat? dropped me from his position. My eyes popped open in fright as the wind passed below me and I couldn't find my voice to scream.

I sniffled softly thinking this is were I would die, I would never find real true love like in books. After five minutes, the tears didn't stop and the sniffling got worse as I opened my blurred visioned eyes to see that Natsu had caught yet again carrying me like a princess inside his heated house. I sighed in relief burying my face into his chest trying to calm myself.

"You scared her too much Happy" Natsu placed me on a small comfortable bed rubbing my back and I felt really good when he did that. Was I just getting comfort from Natsu because of the heartbreak? I didn't want to use this guy, he was really nice and I liked him. He would be a great friend.

My head ached more and one Natsu became two, everything doubled. The alcohol already consuming me, I guess I did drink too much than I could handle. I giggled out of no where and poked Natsu's chest repeatedly.

"You're so sexy" I cooed at him and he raised an eyebrow clearly amused by my change of attitude.

"Hey Happy, you can go to Wendy's house" Natsu was talking to the blue cat who had a playful smirk on his face.

"Oooh Natsu are you going to play with an innocent girl?" he teased and Natsu's cheeks was tinted with red that I jumped onto him and we both fell back on the bed.

"Stop beign soooo cute, Nana" I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my breast against him and I heard a grunt loud and clear. His lips curved into a half smirk by the nickname I gave him and slightly laughed, he was amused at me.

"Oh damn, you could have waited until I left. Natsu's getting some tonight" the blue cat mumbled as he flew out the house, he was laughing manically like he had some kind of plan and shut the door closed.

"W-what are you doing Lucy?" he looked up at me with those sparkling green eyes that were starting to darken, maybe lust?

I chuckled giddily and leaned into him, the air that we were exhaling was now mixing and migling as our chest heaved at the same tone.

"Just... something" I said slowly as I blushed, the heat felt like it was eradication my whole body, I squirmed from how hot it was getting.

Natsu bit his bottom lip groaning.

"Don't do that..." and when I glared at him, his eyes were now fierce, dark , and full of lust, they were not sparkling but seemed more like dangerous and wild.

His hands slid to my waist holding them down hard to his now growing member that I gasped.

"You shouldn't play with fire" his voice became somehow deep in a hoarse way and in seconds we were flipped over on the noisy mattress.

Natsu hovered over me like some hungry beast ready to devour it's prey, I gulped as he bent his whole body towards me already feeling him made me release a soft moan from my tight lips.

His bent lower to me and bit my ear lobe, licking sucking the structure of it's shape which had my body all ready and overheated.

My breathing had quickened and my what used to be aching heart pounded over whelming with undeniable desire.

"You'll get burned" he whispered huskily in my ears that had me shivering as he took my lips in one swift hot filled move.

* * *

...

**I'm gonna have to stop there? Why you say? because I wanna ;)**

**I Love you too 3**

**Tell me what you think of this book if you want more chapters XD**

**This will be strictly only NaLu**

**It is R RATED!**

**AND**

**M FOR MATURE!**

**Just letting it out there.**

**If you're okay with that then YAY!**

**If you're not -_- well that's toooo bad**

**Anyways. **

**XAVIAN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter? **

**Why yes and another one will be up soon as No worries! XD**

**Sorry I had lots of tests the past weeks.. more to come also but I'm trying my best.**

**Buuuuuuut I'm back, for real. Which means countless of updates this week because there's no freaking school, I am on cloud ten... yeah not nine but wffing ten.**

**Enough of my talking, I'm sure you're just itching to read this, Go ahhhheeeeaaaaaaadd**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I moaned Natsu's name and felt a body press it's presence against me, I rubbed rapidly against it feeling that hard member. I blushed furiously trying to hold back the hard intense sound that was already gauging it's way out my throat.

"Lucy wake up" the husky voice whispered into my ears and my eyes slowly opened to a see two green glittering amused eyes gazing down me with a grin tugged at his lips.

"Hey beautiful" he planted a quick hot wet kiss on my lips. The blush only deepened it's color onto my cheeks, What... the... hell? He rolled off of me that I just noticed his bare.. h-his bare.. Oh my god. They looked so edible and delicious, Can abs look this good? His broad shoulders slumped a bit and his chest tingling from my stare.

I scratched the back of my head trying to remember something.

Why am I not freaking out that I just got kissed by Natsu a guy who I just met a day ago. I shot up from the bed a second later starting to freak out but a shock of pain penetrates to my brain and I groan out loud. I hear his deep sexy chuckles and I glare at him intently.

"You were pretty drunk last night" my eyes had flew out from it's socket when he said that and I quickly looked down at myself to find cloths on. I mentally sighed in relief but just in case I had to ask the question or I'd die.

"Did.. w-we uh you know... do the deed?" I asked nervously looking around at anything but him, this kind of stuff was embarrassing as hell.

"Do what deed?" I could hear the tease in his tone and I sighed "the dirty one'". He laughed "Did we have sex? No." he answered amusingly smirking at with this guy? His pissing me off with those smirks but it did look extremely attractive on him.

"I got some coffee on the table, I added a bit of something in there to help ease your headache" he informed getting up, his back muscles flexing as he did.

I nodded hypnotized by his chest yet again. This is why I probably don't stay with my boyfriends for long, I am an idiot when it comes with good looking man. Good thing I found one that was a good person, any other person would have probably taken advantage of me at that state.

I could have lost my virginity to a Pedo! the thought of that had me shivering already. I ignored the throbbing pain inside my head that didn't seem to go away.

I crawled out of the comfortable bed and followed the sexy man to his tiny kitchen where two coffee cups laid at each side of the table with two bowls full of ramen noodles. "Sorry it's the only thing I know how to make and I don't have money" he muttered taking the seat opposite of mines. I smiled, this guy sure was nice. What was he from, a fairy tale?

"It's alright, this means a lot. Thanks" I sat down and took a sip at the coffee and it made me feel a little bit lighter already.

"Aren't you freaking out that I might not be telling the truth and that the coffee I'm giving you is poison?" he raised an eyebrow curiosity filing his brows. "Nope, you wouldn't do that." I answered as if I knew him and he grinned "yeah you're right and plus I don't have enough money to buy poison or drugs" he sighed.

I was half way done with my ramen while he was already done.

"So what's your name?" he questioned and I narrowed my eyes at him "I mean your last name" he said. "Oh Heartfilia" I told him and he nodded as if thinking of something. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, a mage" he gave me the cutest smile ever but what caught my attention was the word he said, a mage?

"I'm a mage as well" I responded and his eyes shined at me. "Really, what guild do you belong to?" he sat up leaning against the table as I finished my food thanking him. "I'm not in one but the one I want to go into is Fairy Tail" I couldn't't help the squeal that came from my lips as I talked about my favourite guild.

"Is that so?" Natsu's tone has changed and now I was curious of why, he was being mysterious.

"Alright then, the showers that a way" he pointed to a far end corner and then he winked at me. "Hurry up and get ready I'm taking you somewhere" Natsu hummed and I cocked my head wondering.

This guy was is so different, he kisses a stranger, he cooks for a stranger, and lets the stranger get comfortable in his home, letting her shower in his bathtub. He really is crazy, people will surely take advantage of him if he continues this way. I didn't want to see him being corrupted by those type of people, I had them all of my life that it made me paranoid sometimes.

Those people who use false emotions just to pursue you to be on their side but to smash and burn you later on. Backstabbers, cheaters, liars and all those are the people that I've had to work with, live with and even be friends with, don't forget date them as well.

What if Natsu turns out o be just like that?

"Thank you" I said and he shooed me away to the bathroom, it was small original bathroom like any other. I stripped of my cloths and stepped already cleansing myself from all the alcohol and dirt but I couldn't but think of what I did this morning.

Why did he kiss me? What did that mean? I'm so confused, I need to take it easy. I just got a broken heart and it was weird because after crying, drinking and meeting Natsu, I didn't feel down anymore.

Was it really a heartbreak for me?

I shrugged as I stepped off after showering, wrapping a towel around my body. I opened the door and called out for Natsu who came in minutes. "What's wrong?" his face tainted with concern, "my cloths are dirty" I frowned and he for some reason had that smirk at his lips. "That's my towel you know.." his voice trailed off and I let the towel drop in shock. No wonder the smell was so familiar.

I looked back at Natsu who stood there, his eyes boring at my skin, from the top of my now settling down head to my face etched in confusion, down my collarbone and a heating gaze from him stops at my chest. I felt myself hot and I realized that the towel had fallen, I hurriedly picked it up covering myself, the blush already spreading itself.

How much will I blush until the day is over?

"S-so cloths right?" he rubbed the back of his head and I pouted in embarrassment wanting to scream at him and kick him for seeing me but it wasn't his fault, plus he was helping me.

"I-I'll go get some" he looked flustered as he almost trips to go into his room, it was just too cute. Guess his not all big and bad, is he? He came back a few more minutes later and he handed me a large shirt with a short that looked about my size. Wonder why he has something so tiny?

I shrugged it off and closed the door before me, I put on the cloths but when I looked in the mirror I didn't know what to think. His black shirt was oversized, they reached past my waist and the shorts were seriously way too short. I don't even think you can tell they were there, I sighed thinking it was better than nothing. I walked out and I didn't see him so I sat on a little couch he had and waited silently in the house.

"Lucy?" I hear him shout and he walked up finding me, I see the feel extremely bothered as he skims over my body with his heated glare. It's as if he could see pass something, it was like his eyes were touching every where it looked, my legs began wobbling before me and my chest felt tingly, while my chest was having a party of it's own, the fire works exploding from my chest.

He made me feel this way? The feeling is somehow nostalgic, something I knew all too well and something I've become afraid of. Love huh?

How could it be when I had met this guy not too long ago, this is not the first time my heart has been betrayed to only search for a new source but it's the first time I find myself agreeing along with it as well. Funny how hearts work in a crazy way when you're trying to actually regulate it.

"S-so uh.. you ready?" I could see he was forcing his eyes away from me. I nodded jumping from the sofa planting my feet one the floor as my mind tries to find out where he might takes us. "Alright.." he said, his voice felt strained and he started leading the way out and I followed right after.

He left his house and once out, I gaped at what was before me. It was actually quite amazing but all the while dangerous, we were on top of a mountain and you could actually see almost the whole city from this point of view. I wonder if Natsu watches the city at night, the lights probably twinkle like the starts above them.

"Come on Lucy" his voice was heard far away so I snapped out of my day dreaming and saw him already going the gigantic mountain. I just hope I don't end up falling and embarrassing myself even more than I had today. I sighed moving down the hill slowly as Natsu waited, you could tell the amusement scattered all over his face and it made me quite angry.

I carefully stepped across the cracks, rocks and bumps along the hill but in the end I ended up tripping due to locating a tiny bug. I squealed in terror and my face was heading to the ground, and guess who comes and saves me? yep, that's right Natsu. They say the Hero always come late and that is definitely true, I was one second away from meeting the grounds lips.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He finally asked, my hand moved on it's own as I punched him on the arm. "Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough?" I argued and he chuckled shaking his head, I sighed. Why the hell was I getting offended when he was trying to freaking help me? "Fine" I huffed with attitude to cover up my real feelings.

I'm going to go on his sexy back! I'm definitely going to enjoy this...

In a second, he was bent down and his delicious back was facing me. "Hop on" he simply said and I did as I was told jumping lightly on his god like back as he hoisted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, locking them together tightly so I wouldn't fall and I felt his masculine hands soften itself wrapping around my legs to hold me in place.

I shivered under his touch and cursed myself for it. "Did you curse yourself?" he laughed and I couldn't help feel embarrassed as my hand smacked the back of his head, he swerved forward a bit almost losing his grip but he held tightly, balancing himself out.

Whoops..

"Sorry" I mumbled helplessly and blushed at my selfish actions, I didn't mean to take it that far and make us almost fall from the mountain. "It's alright" he said but I could feel him stiffen under me and I, was I that heavy? Oh my gosh I forgot about that, I probably weighted a ton to him, was I like the same size as a freaking gorilla?

Gah! Okay calm down Lucy. I don't think it's that serious but I still couldn't help but hear the voice in the back of my hand say 'you're probably crushing his back' . Shut up you annoying back head voice!

I was fighting with myself all way down so it was extremely quiet but it was the calm type of silence that made you think.

Once down he crouched down and I hopped off as we headed for the main street and went on wards.

"Natsu, want some?" someone chatted from across with apples in their hands, Natsu smiled walking over as I followed him. The guy that had called him glanced at me as he gave Natsu apples "You finally got a girlfriend, huh?" the old man chuckled, Natsu's expression was as similar as mines, both of us blushing. "I-i'ts not like that.." he stuttered but the man wasn't listening. Soon enough some vendors on the street was gossiping as they gave Natsu things, he was real popular in this town.

"Don't go causing trouble for your girlfriend Natsu" an old lady yelled as we left the shopping district, my cheeks were now flaming red from all of those statements. He turned to me with stuff in his hands "Sorry about that..." he mumbled with hints of red coloring his cheeks, he was really cute. I nodded as a response and followed him while looking at the ground. I don't really know him and I don't know what to talk about, am I boring? Why am I even worrying about that?What if h-

"We're here" he announced and I lifted my head to find the fairy tail building and my mind blanked. I was completely flabbergasted to the point incomplete sentences were able to escape from my mouth.

"You're kidding, right?" I finally was able to say and he shook his head amused by my reaction. "This is my guild" he chuckled then he pulled his sleeve to his shirt and showed me the red fairy mark, I stepped up without knowing and lightly placed my finger on his left shoulder and traced the shape. "Woah.." I breathed out and when he responded with a yes, it actually surprised me since his voice was so loud and deep, I realized we were really close so I moved back.

I thought he was kidding when he said he was in Fairy tail but this... was like a dream. I get to go in fairy tail!

"You coming?" he clicked his tongue at me and I nodded excitedly as he lead the way once again, me following close behind. The door opened and loud obnoxious noises were made, it was live and enthusiastic here. People were doing all kinds of things, drinking, eating, arguing, laughing, fighting, and many other things. My eyes wondered around and I found a familiar light bluish colored hair with a yellow ribbon. Levi? She did tell me she was in a guild but I never actually asked her the name.

"Natsu's finally back? About time we settle that fight, you bastard" a guy yelled through the noise, he was practically naked but he was fit so it was okay. I blushed when he was coming closer and a girl from behind him was glaring furiously at me murmuring 'new love rival' loud enough so I could here. I jolted a bit scared from her glare and soon enough all eyes were on me and Natsu. I squirmed under the gazes and I hid behind Natsu a bit more, It's not that I was shy I was used to those type of things due to my family name but this time I was nervous because this is the first time I've seen or ever been to a guild.

Natsu smiled and he patted my head, messing my hair a little while caressing my cheeks. I closed my eyes a little feeling his big warm hands "You wanna join, right?" he asked already knowing the answer and I nodded. "Is that your girlfriend?" a girl with white short hair spoke and Natsu blushed sighing. "Here we go again.." he said grabbing my arm puling me with him. Everyone was still watching and the guy that was challenging Natsu watched me with curious eyes, Was it really good to come here?

"Mirajane, we got a new member" he told another girl with long white hair who I immediately noticed. "Mirajane as in _'the Mirajane'_" I awed and she nodded. "Yep, what's your name?" she questioned, I can't believe I'm speaking to Mirajane. She's one the best models in the whole magnolia central!

"I-Im Lucy..." I was hesitant to say my last name but she didn't notice and she told me to give me my hand. She took a stamp and in a matter second it was pressed against my hand. It showed a pink fairy that I smiled brightly and thanked her, she welcomed with her award winning smile.

I went to find Natsu who had suddenly left and found him arguing with that guy from earlier.

"That's Gray, Him and Natsu has been rivals since kids" Mirajane explained as I watched them. "You want me to punch the shit out of you" Natsu enraged and Gray smirked and responded "As if you can".

Natsu was ready to charge at him and for some reason I was already at his side and punched him on the arm. "Stop Natsu" I told him and at the same time as another person. I glanced to see the short white headed girl looking at me as well. "Always getting in the way Lisanna and now the the new girl too" he mumbled. Lisanna looked at me and smiled while she held Natsu's arm, oh.. Were they together? I couldn't help the disappointment that fled to my face, What the hell is wrong with me?

I laughed nervously and Natsu glanced at me confused, I smiled sadly to myself as I turned away from him. "Lucy where are you going?" instead of answering his question, I just kept walking as If I didn't hear. I was being immature but... Why?

I sighed and sat at an empty table by myself trying to figure out what was wrong with me!

"Am I retarded?" I whispered to myself "maybe" Natsu's voice made me jerk up.

"W-what are you doing here? Why did you kiss me this morning? Go with your girlfriend and leave me be" I blurted out and realized what I said, I shut myself up before I could say anything else.

"I am here because I want to be, I kissed you because you were too cute to resist and I don't have a girlfriend plus I like you so I can't leave you alone" his mouth tipped in a genuine smile. I blushed ferociously, does this guy know what his saying.

"I don't get it.. We just met yesterday." I informed him and he nodded.

"Yeah and who was the one that sat at your lonesome table? Who was the one who spoke first? Who was the one that got you drunk? Who made you stay at my house and bring you here? All this is caused by me" He sat down right by my side and faced me. What is he trying to get at here?

"This was all for my own selfish intentions. I lost my job that day, which I always do and you were sitting at my usual table and plus you were noticeable because of your good looks. Lots of guys were eyeing you and especially me. I kinda fell for you with just one look" he shrugged. What the hell? Were we in some cliche made up story by a helpless romantic? This is too surreal, i can't believe this... I won't believe it. I don't want to get hurt again, not ever.

"You're lying, there's no such thing" I replied with a poker face. He made a face and then leaned in, I saw the anger. "I don't know if it's love, I don't really know this type of stuff but I know that I see you as more than a friend if that's what you wanted to become. I like you Lucy, I wouldn't lie about that and I can prove it"

"N-no y-" and again I was already captivated by his lips. My muffled reply was already forgotten when his lips had pressed themselves onto mines and captured them in a deep passionate kiss. My body was shocked with this unfamiliar but trustful pleasure that had me aching more. I felt his arm wound around waist bringing me closer.

"Lucy" he suddenly growled on my lips lifting me and placing me on his lap like I was a small animal. He embraced me as his tongue penetrated into my mouth without warning, I gasped when his tongue fought with mines gaining dominance, I let him take me. I moaned slightly when he pressed himself harder into me while nibbling down on my bottom lip, my heart was beating off of my chest, my body was flowing like lava and my breathing was irregular. I felt his hand move down farther to my lower back and I couldn't help but blush and hold on tighter feeling nervous.

He chuckled breaking the kiss as our breathing were heavy and hot. "We should stop here..." he smiled and I nodded unable to speak but wondered why? Not that I wanted to do it all the way... M-maybe I did.

He smirked when he saw the face I was making and bent down to my ears biting the tip of it, I bit my own lip to stop my moan. "People are watching us" he whispered slowly, his deep voice and heated puffs triggering my whole body that all I could do was say 'okay' in a low voice.

I looked around and noticed that everyone had been staring at us, the color on my cheeks spread far as I glared back at the ground, ashamed.

"We'll start as _'friends'_ Lucy" the corner of his mouth tipped and his eyes held amusement as he puts extra emphasis on the word friend. As much as I wanted to say no.. I just couldn't and so I said "Yes" agreeing with this guy that I just met not too long ago.

Really Lucy?

What are you getting yourself into? Haven't you learned anything from all these past failed relationships?

As I gazed back up at Natsu, I could only answer no, I really haven't learned anything... and maybe this time it'll be differerent.

Hopefully, Natsu will be the one.

Hopefully.

...

* * *

**Did you see that coming?**

**I didn't... I seriously didn't lol XD**

**I just write what I write ;3 Forgive me for the long wait, We are on break so you know what that means? **

**UPDATES! 3 I am not passing up this opportunity.**

**I'll see you on the next update, won't I?**

**I better... Please.**


End file.
